


Puppy Love

by Little_Stargazer



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, but could have occasional lemony-scent to them, mostly will be fluff, or something like that, ratio is probably like 9 to 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: He was like a puppy, but lucky for him she had a soft spot for dogs./A series of mostly fluffy snippets between one Zack Fair and Kagome Higurashi. Subject to change in rating, as they might occasionally be lemon-scented.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Higurashi Kagome
Kudos: 2





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Sweet

* * *

The sound of faint music playing from the radio was nice background noise in the kitchen as she stood at the counter. Her apron was dusted in several splotches of powdered sugar, the white power offset against the deep purple fabric she wore to guard her clothing.

Soft blue eyes read over the recipe pinned to the corkboard over the sink, carefully looking for the next step she'd need. With a quiet hum, she added the rest of the ingredients to the bowl and began mixing them. Not long after, she heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and a familiar aura brushed along her senses. Subconsciously, a smile appeared on Kagome's face.

"I'm back!" A voice rang out down the hall. She heard footsteps heading her way, most likely following the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. Kagome could feel his attention on her back as she heard him come to a halt in the doorway. "What'cha making?"

"I'm making a cake for after dinner. Well, frosting for it now. The cake finished baking hours ago," she replied, focusing on mixing the frosting in the bowl. Her mixing stuttered for a second when he came up behind her, letting his arms go around her hips. Zack bent down some and rested his head against hers as he curiously watched her work.

Once it got to the consistency she wanted, she didn't hesitate to grab a spoon and scoop a bit up. Without skipping a beat, she turned to face the man holding onto her. "Here, give it a taste and tell me what you think. It's not my usual recipe." Kagome held the frosting to his lips.

Zack licked the spoon clean and the sweetness of it was nearly tooth-rotting. "Sheesh Kags, how sweet were you going for?" he asked as he turned to her. He didn't mind it, but he also knew she wasn't one for overtly sweet treats.

"Huh?" Kagome frowned and looked at the frosting. "Is it really that sweet?" she asked before sampling it herself. Her nose crinkled up almost as soon as it hit her tongue. "Oh, yikes." She shook her head. "I should've just stuck with what I usually do," Kagome commented as she took the recipe off the corkboard and tossed it into the trash bin.

She looked back at the bowl in front of her, silently pondering what to do with the failed batch of frosting. Kagome eyed it and an idea hatched in her brain. Before Zack could blink, she'd swiped a bit off the side of the bowl and brushed it onto his cheek. He was momentarily frozen as Kagome giggled. He looked at her, and _**damn**_ if the smile she had on her face wasn't sweeter than the frosting.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that," Zack said, grinning down at her. At once, Kagome's smile quivered. He reached around her and swiped a finger through the frosting before turning predatory eyes on Kagome. He heard her squeak, and Kagome tried to dance out of his reach, but she wasn't quick enough.

"You got it in my hair!" Kagome cried when he smeared the frosting along the side of her face. Her hair, sans her bangs, was in a bun on the top of her head, and true to her accusation, the sugary-sweet frosting had managed to also get in a longer section of her bangs. Kagome laughed and lifted a hand to try and wipe it out of her hair, oblivious when Zack swiped another bit of frosting out of the bowl. When she turned back towards him, bangs now free of frosting, Zack abruptly dragged his finger over her lips.

"Yeah, it's sweet," he said as he crept closer to her. He let the space between them disappear as he set his hands on her the swell of her hips. A second later, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, licking the frosting away. He pulled back and winked at her with a charming smile. "It's got nothing on how sweet you are, though."

Kagome laughed and lifted a hand so she could thread it through his hair. She rose onto her tiptoes, silently asking for him to bend down again, to which Zack happily complied. She kissed him and pressed her nose to his. "That was so corny."

Zack laughed and nodded. "I know," he said, grinning.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "C'mon," she said. "Let's make some frosting that won't give us cavities."

* * *


End file.
